Nemesis
Nemesis is a BLK TF2 Heavy Freak created by Jillian189. After his boyfriend was killed by a Scout, Nemesis harbors a strong grudge against James Jackson, and tries to kill him. Biography Nemesis was originally a normal Heavy named Alexey "Alex" Kaidonovsky whose boyfriend was a BLU Medic named Jedidiah. One day, they happened to be discovered by James Jackson while Alex was in the middle of kissing Jedidiah. Due to bad timing and a personal grudge against Heavies, James thought Alex was trying to force himself onto Jedidiah and tried to "rescue" the BLU Medic. But during the ensuing fight, Jedidiah died trying to protect Alex. Unwilling to accept that he killed a person he intended to save, James fled the scene, ignoring a wounded Alex in the process. Though Alex survived his first encounter with James, he lost his left arm which he replaced with a cybernetic one. However, Jedidiah's death made the Heavy extremely bitter and vengeful. He soon developed an obsession with killing James, along with a grudge against all Scouts. After renaming himself "Nemesis" after the Greek goddess of vengeance, he began his one-man crusade to punish James for his deeds, as well as make the lives of all Scouts a living hell. Appearance Nemesis wears the Unshaved Bear, the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=503609382 Dust Cover], the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=503611107 Heavy Padding] and the Purity Fist underneath the clothes''.'' He carries a BLU-colored Pocket Medic wherever he goes. Before Jedidiah's death, Nemesis wore the Hound Dog and the Weight Room Warmer. Personality and Behavior Even at first glance, Nemesis is an intimidating figure that is not to be trifled with. Relentless and unforgiving, he has a warped view of what "justice" is. Due to what happened to his boyfriend Jedidiah, Nemesis sees all Scouts as irredeemable villains and the bane of all that is good, and will not hesitate to kill anyone he can find. Anyone who associates with a Scout, innocent or not, will also be killed without question. However, it's a different story when someone is attacked by a Scout; in these situations, Nemesis won't hesitate to help that person out. Nemesis treats everyone as neutral distrust until they are revealed to be innocent or a threat. Unless it's a Scout, he doesn't attack as along as they don't provoke him; if they do then they're fair game. Freaks also receive this treatment unless they are truly evil or their methods are destructive to society. The only people Nemesis truly won't harm are Medics, especially BLU ones. He sees Jedidiah's death as something he blames himself for and has been trying to "atone" for his mistakes by styling himself as a guardian protector of all BLU Medics. Any BLU Medic associating with a Scout are corrupted and need to be "saved" from their evil influence. Powers and Abilities TBA Faults and Weaknesses * Nemesis' single-minded grudge against Scouts will cause him to target and attack innocent Scouts who had nothing to do with James' actions. Trivia * The concept of Nemesis was inspired by the Greek goddess of vengeance with the same name, with some elements of superhero vigilantes Ghost Rider and Punisher from Marvel Comics. Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Heavies Category:Lawful Neutral beings